<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Thames by Tillmyheartexplodes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516503">The Thames</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillmyheartexplodes/pseuds/Tillmyheartexplodes'>Tillmyheartexplodes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Post-Book 1: Chain of Gold, Post-Book Series: The Infernal Devices, Spoilers for Book 1: Chain of Gold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:48:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillmyheartexplodes/pseuds/Tillmyheartexplodes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>james and Matthew , after chain of gold before chain of iron. spoilers for the infernal devices and chain of gold probably</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matthew Fairchild/James Herondale, Matthew Fairchild/Thomas Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Thames</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This isnt going to be overly historically accurate but i enjoyed wrtitng it and hope you enjoy reading it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"If you had listened to me we wouldn't be in this mess" <br/>James sighed looking down at his parabatia who had ended up in the thames. </p><p>"I do not believe this is a mess , really . Is it even a good night if you do not go for a swim"</p><p>"It is barely midday"</p><p>Matthew climbed out of the river as James watched him. For his own sake James hoped it was not a new suit or he would never hear then end of it. But Matthew put his hand to his head and it became clear he was more worried about his hair.</p><p>"we best get back to the institute , I cannot be seen like this , I have a reputation you know."</p><p>"Yet I am the one who has to be seen with you,"</p><p>"an honour I know"</p><p>"I think the lightwood's house may be closer from here if you want to head over there?"</p><p>"and let more people see me like this , no thank you"</p><p>"its either them or my father,"</p><p>"Oh i could never disappoint uncle will,"</p><p>You would struggle though , James his father always did seem to love Matthew , as did he . Matthew was his best friend at the academy , even if he did take some time to warm up to. James could not understand why Matthew had been so considered with his appearance, they were glamoured after all. He could not tell what was up with Matthew he had not been the same over the past couple years, but neither had James. Maybe it was a part of growing up. Matthew was the person that James could tell anything , but he had not. </p><p>They began walking along the Thames towards Uncle Gabriel and Aunt Cecily's house. Unless Christopher was at Matthews or the devil tavern that where he would be to , and if Christopher was there it was likely Thomas would be. In which case Thomas would want to know what led to Matthew taking a bath in the river. James was not sure how to explain Matthew's actions and explaining that Matthew was pushed was going to be less easy.</p><p>It did not take them long to walk to the Lightwood's house and when they arrived it was clear Christopher was home from the smoke coming from the upstairs window. </p><p>"Are you aware of the fire," Matthew shouted </p><p>"Yes , we thought it would be a warming addition to the house," Thomas was the one shouting back .Shortly after he had came outside.</p><p>"are you not going to put it out?" James asked </p><p>"Christopher said that he can do it, hes been working on creating those fire rune letters again ," Thomas looked at Matthew " what the hell happened to you?"</p><p>"Trying a new style,"</p><p>"well it doesn't suit you" </p><p>" everything suits me"</p><p>" He ended up in the Thames" James inputted</p><p>Thomas did not reply , he just looked concerned . James knew what he was thinking , this happened because of Matthews drinking . </p><p>" Do you think Christopher will have anything he can borrow?" James asked Thomas </p><p>"I am not wearing Christopher's clothes " </p><p>" Uncle Gabriel might have something , they may be a bit big but they wont have burns or chemical stains" Thomas suggested </p><p>"That will have to do , although I would trust Anna more."</p><p>The fire seemed to have been distinguished, and most of the smoke had gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know how long i'm going to make this but if you like it please leave a comment or kudos. Thank you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>